


Impatient patience

by musictomydamagedears



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, Steven is a social media whore, They're having a child, To make up for the last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musictomydamagedears/pseuds/musictomydamagedears
Summary: Steven and Andrew finally got the letter they had been waiting for.





	Impatient patience

“We got approved,” Andrew turned towards Steven, eyes wide from shock as he held the paper in his hands. They had hoped and prayed for this moment to come, but none of them had really believed that it ever would. It had taken so much time and energy for them the past two years, but they had been approved by the adoption company. They were having a child.

“What?” his boyfriend hurried over to him to read the letter, a hand covering his mouth as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. He choked back a sob of relief, and Andrew wrapped his arms around him. God, they had waited so long to hear this. Steven pulled away from the hug, laughing and drying his tears.

“We’re having a baby,” he whispered, and Andrew nodded. They were. They were having a baby. Steven leaned down, and their lips met in a loving kiss. There were no words for the relief and happiness filling the two. When they pulled apart, Steven told him to wait there before disappearing quickly. He reappeared not even two minutes later, seemingly unchanged, and Andrew frowned.

He was about to ask Steven about what he was doing, when the other man slowly got down on one knee in front of him. Proposing, Andrew realized. Steven was proposing to him. He let his jaw fall open from the initiative shock, unsure what to do with himself. Was he supposed to just stand there? He had no idea.

“Andrew Ilnyckyj,” Steven said, his voice breaking already, and Andrew chuckled as a tear finally rolled down his cheek. “I, uhm, I was planning on doing this tomorrow, because that’s our anniversary, but I’m impatient, so I’m doing it now. Uhm, you’re the greatest person I’ve ever met. You always make me smile, you respect me, you love me, and you’ve been there for me when no one else has. You are the love of my life, and we’re getting a child, and just please, marry me?”

Andrew nodded frantically, stuttering out several ‘yes’s as Steven got up to kiss him. He felt Steven slide the ring onto his finger, and he grabbed his face to deepen the kiss. Andrew Ilnyckyj was now engaged to Steven Lim. After two years of keeping their relationship secret from everyone, he now had a ring, a ring he was going to be wearing with pride.

“We’re finally making this official and public, then?” Andrew smiled slightly at him. Only their immediate family and closest friends knew about the relationship, they weren’t even open about it at work. Steven nodded, grinning. He pulled out his phone, and logged onto Facebook. He went to his profile, holding Andrew’s hand with his available one, then changed his relationship status from nothing to ‘engaged’ to Andrew Ilnyckyj. Andrew grinned and pulled out his own phone to accept the status change, and the secret was out.

“I want to post it to Instagram,” Steven said. He knew that they were supposed to savor this moment for themselves a bit, but he lived on social media, he was a Buzzfeed producer. Of course he wanted to publicize it and show off his fiancé. Andrew shrugged, knowing that Steven would post it anyway. Steven took a picture of their intertwined hands, making sure to include Andrew’s ring in the photo.

 **Stevenkwlim**  
He said yes! #fiancé #standrew #theringwastotallyworthit #loveyou

25th of June, 2018

 **adamjbianchi** I’m the best man  
**jenrigatoni** @adamjbianchi you can be andrew’s, i’m steven’s  
**stevenkwlim** @adamjbianchi @jenrigatoni deal, as long as you’re agreeing to baby sitting our future child #wereadopting


End file.
